


My, Me, Mine

by MildSweet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, however mild, i've been told this feels longer than it actually is, mycroft just doesn't hold with feelings, too bad for him amiright, unusual formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSweet/pseuds/MildSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade says things in bed that are, to be frank, obscene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, Me, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are, as always, extremely appreciated!

The things that Gregory Lestrade says in bed are, to be frank, obscene. Curses, praises, needs and commands and pleas and-

 

"My, oh god,  _My-_ "

 

-words that make Mycroft Holmes want things that one isn't _supposed_ to want-

 

"-fuck, yes-" 

 

-things cut off with a thrust, like the sounds that threaten to escape every time he feels Greg's hands on his hips-

 

"-yes, love when you ride me,  _My,_ fucking  _love_  the sounds you make, wanna hear you, let me hear you, please let me, My, My,  _Mycroft_ -"

 

-and the sounds that escape, that fill the air, high and breathy and keening, like-

 

"-Greg, oh, Greg, _please_ -"

 

-things broken, built, building with the touch of a hand, like-

 

"-Mycroft, love, let me, My-"

 

- _everything_ -

 

"-Yes, oh god yes, come for me, come for me, My, My,  _mine-"_  


 

-or just words that make Mycroft Holmes want things that one _isn't_ supposed to _want_ , again-

 

"- _mine_ -"


End file.
